


Olho à noite as estrelas

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Elementary [18]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Numa festa de Natal na casa de Mary, Joan e Sherlock acabam se beijando e agora os dois tem que lidar com isso. Como serão o Natal e o Ano Novo dos dois consultores?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary)
Series: Elementary [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919581
Kudos: 1





	Olho à noite as estrelas

**Author's Note:**

> Nota publicada quando escrevi essa história em 2015:
> 
> Essa fic foi feita como um presente de aniversário para Luara Mariano (31/12), que acompanha minhas fics e junto comigo, levas notícias da nossa querida Watson para os fãs. Feliz aniversário e feliz Ano Novo, Lua!! =D ♥
> 
> Nota: O nome da one-shot é uma canção do CD Natal Todo Dia (Roupa Nova) e vale MUITO a pena escutar o CD inteiro.
> 
> Elementary e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem a Robert Doherty e a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.
> 
> *Essa história também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

– Sherlock, é só uma festa de Natal – Kitty falou.

– Apenas duas horas. Não precisamos ficar mais que isso – Joan lhe disse.

– Você tem sorte que gosto da Mary.

Joan lhe lançou um olhar intimidador, que continha mil dizeres silenciosos, mas tranquilizou-se ao ver que ele estava sendo sincero. Os três desceram do carro e caminharam até a casa. Algumas pessoas já eram vistas pelo jardim, conversavam, dançavam. Joan pode reconhecer algumas velhas amigas, amigas de Mary, e algumas crianças. Joan bateu na porta e tocou a campainha, embora não fosse realmente necessário. Podia ouvir bastante barulho lá dentro.

– Achei que Mary não gostasse de tanta agitação.

– E não gosta, mas é outra coisa quando está com velhas amigas.

Os três entraram e Mary prontamente apareceu para recebê-los. Deu um forte abraço na filha e também abraçou Sherlock e Kitty.

– Kitty, que bom que também que veio – a chinesa mais velha sorriu – Oren e Gabrielle também estão aqui. Aproveitem.

Os três seguiram para falar com algumas pessoas, Kitty os seguia timidamente. A única pessoa que conhecia era Mary, mas não podia negar que ainda assim estava se divertindo. Oren e Gabrielle eram tão gentis e agradáveis quanto Joan e rapidamente Kitty simpatizou com os dois. Joan e o irmão não se viam há um bom tempo e passaram longos minutos em abraços, conversas e sorrisos. Nos sessenta minutos seguintes, jantaram, brincaram, ouviram histórias de Natal, velhas histórias de Mary, algumas sobre Oren e Joan crianças no Natal, e trocaram presentes.

– O que acham de dançarmos um pouco? – Mary perguntou alegremente aos presentes quando estavam no jardim.

Uma música suave de Natal começou a tocar. Joan sorriu. Um sorriso lindo. Sherlock ficou hipnotizado. As pessoas em volta começaram a dançar. Oren ora dançava com Gabrielle, ora com Kitty. Os dois consultores se divertiam e sentiam seus corações se encherem de felicidade ao ver o quanto a garota parecia feliz. Anos atrás era muito raro ver Kitty sorrir, tantas vezes, e com tanta sinceridade daquele jeito.

– Eu me lembro de ouvir essa música no Natal desde tão pequena que não lembro quantos anos eu tinha. Mamãe a colocava bem tarde da noite depois das festas pra eu e Oren dormirmos. Sherlock... – ela começou, não chegando a terminar o que ia dizer.

Ela estava olhando para as pessoas que dançavam em volta. Seu olhar parecia suplicante. Ela queria dançar. Sherlock considerou a possibilidade. Sentiu-se embaraçado consigo mesmo ao notar que se sentiria bem em ter Joan tão perto, algo que lá no fundo ele queria há muito tempo, mas não era essa questão que debatia em sua mente, era a felicidade dela. Não a deixaria perder aquele momento. Joan o olhou sugestivamente e ele estendeu-lhe a mão, segurando a dela.

– Me concederia essa dança? – Perguntou no tom mais doce de que era capaz, como um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

Joan sorriu e aproximou-se dele. Sherlock a enlaçou pela cintura com uma mão enquanto segurava a dela com a outra. Os dois se juntaram aos demais e se moveram juntos mergulhando num intenso e inquebrável contato visual. Os dois olhares pareciam conversar. Eles nem sequer sabiam o que estavam dizendo, só conseguiam entender o que estavam sentindo, ainda que não tivessem ideia do que era tal sentimento. E assim se passou a música, e outra, e outra e os dois continuavam próximos. Joan o abraçou, repousando a cabeça em seu peito e fechando os olhos. Sherlock a envolveu e dançou com ela, guiando-a entre os outros casais pelo jardim. O movimento era tão suave e reconfortante que Joan sentia-se como se dançassem sobre as nuvens ou a brisa. Sabia que Sherlock sempre fora um cavalheiro, e também sabia que ele podia ser doce e atencioso quando queria, mas nunca havia imaginado os dois em tal situação, nem que ele não recuaria quando ela intensificou o contato. Sentia o coração dele bater contra seu ouvido e respirou fundo, sentindo-se tão protegida no abraço dele, como se fosse o lugar mais seguro do mundo. Joan pensou no que sentia quando estavam tão perto, algo que ela ainda não fora capaz de decifrar, ou não queria admitir. Ela pensou, e sentiu, e entendeu, e admitiu. Ela amava Sherlock Holmes. Por que tinha que se apaixonar justamente por ele? O homem que não amava ninguém e via mulheres apenas como um exercício. Sentiu o coração doer e o apertou mais forte, como se aquilo pudesse mudar tal coisa.

Sherlock sentiu um tremor lhe percorrer quando ela o abraçou e repousou a cabeça contra ele. Envolveu-a com cuidado e a guiou pelo jardim quando ela fechou os olhos, tentando deixá-la o mais confortável possível. Pensou pela milésima vez desde que começara a se sentir mais protetor em relação a ela o que era a sensação estranha que sentia quando estavam próximos ou mesmo quando ele apenas a observava dormir. As pequenas mãos se mexiam em suas costas de vez em quando, o coração dela batia contra o seu, podia sentir o movimento de seu peito subindo e descendo contra o dele enquanto ela respirava. Tê-la em seus braços parecia a coisa mais certa do mundo, como se não houvesse lugar mais seguro para guardá-la. Então Sherlock entendeu, ele admitiu. Sherlock Holmes, o homem que renunciara ao amor, amava aquela bela mulher asiática em seus braços. Ele amava Joan Watson, mais do que já amara qualquer pessoa em sua vida. Sentiu Joan apertá-lo com mais força e pode ver uma expressão de tristeza cruzar seu rosto. O que estava acontecendo? O que ela estava sentindo? Alguma dor? Ou apenas seu coração doía? Ele queria saber, queria protegê-la, queria tirar a dor dela. Mas no segundo seguinte, ela voltara ao normal e Sherlock não se atreveu a questioná-la a respeito.

Com os minutos, as pessoas deixavam o jardim para voltar para dentro da casa. E assim foi até que apenas os dois continuavam lá fora. Pararam de dançar, mesmo que ainda houvesse música. Joan abriu os olhos e o encarou. Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer e ambos se viam perturbados com os próprios pensamentos. Nenhum dos dois percebeu o que estava acontecendo, estavam cada vez mais próximos, e antes que pudessem se dar conta seus lábios estavam colados um no outro e os dois pares de olhos fechados. Sherlock a abraçou pela cintura, mantendo-a o mais perto possível, e Joan o enlaçou pela nuca, acariciando os cabelos castanhos do inglês. O beijou era calmo, suave e amoroso, mesmo quando se aprofundou e assim permaneceram por sabe-se lá quanto tempo. Haviam literalmente se perdido um no outro e durante o tempo em que estiveram unidos nem sabiam mais quem eram, só que eram um só e que nada podia ser melhor e mais certo do que isso. Haviam nascido para estarem daquele jeito. O beijo durou até a última gota de oxigênio, e enfim se separaram, respirando ofegantes e permanecendo abraçados, com as testas unidas e os olhos ainda fechados, sem noção alguma da drástica mudança da situação dos dois durante aqueles poucos minutos.

Kitty procurava pelo casal dentro da casa, estavam sumidos há um tempo discutível, desde que os vira dançando no jardim. Quando finalmente só faltava o jardim para procurar, ela olhou pela janela e seu coração acelerou a mil por hora ao ver o que acontecia. A ruiva ficou paralisada, depois sorriu. Sabia que um dia isso iria acontecer. Não sabendo como agir, afastou-se antes que fosse vista e voltou para a festa. Durante o caminho de volta pouco se falaram. Haviam questionado Kitty sobre ela estar com uma cara desconfiada, mas a ruiva fez um trabalho excelente em negar. Esforçaram-se para permanecer o mais normal possível nos últimos momentos em que ficaram na casa de Mary. Chegando ao sobrado, senhora Hudson já estava lá e os recebeu com um grande sorriso e muita alegria. Ela se encarregara de preparar o jantar que os três haviam deixado pronto mais cedo e colocara um gorro de Papai Noel em Clyde.

Minutos mais tarde Sherlock estava sentado no sofá, olhando hipnotizado para o aparelho de som, do qual soava uma canção de Natal sobre saudade e a proximidade daqueles que se ama. Senhora Hudson falou algo sobre Joan estar sozinha no telhado e que seria bom fazer companhia a ela. Sherlock nem prestou atenção em qualquer outra coisa que a mulher pudesse ter dito. Levantou-se e subiu as escadas.

– Eles se beijaram – Kitty contou um pouco tímida para a mulher loura quando ela a questionou sobre o que acontecera na casa de Mary.

– Vamos deixá-los – a mais velha disse com um sorriso.

******

– Só existe você pra mim. Eu é que não queria admitir isso.

– Eu posso dizer o mesmo – ela falou, e tudo estava acertado após aquela conversa.

******

Os fogos de artifício explodiam em mil cores nos céus e o telhado do sobrado era perfeito para ver os focos de fogos em toda a cidade. Sherlock não se importava com tal coisa, nem via sentido algum em as pessoas ficarem malucas de felicidade, comemorando e soltando fogos só porque a Terra havia completado mais uma volta em torno do Sol. Era algo natural e pronto. Seria mais um ano, apenas isso. Mas guardou tais pensamentos apenas para ele. Joan, Kitty e senhora Hudson estavam felizes. Muito felizes observando as cores que enfeitavam o céu. Sherlock tivera o cuidado de construir uma caixa com isolamento sonoro para Clyde e como a cobertura que isolava o som para as abelhas.

– Sei que não vale muito pra você – Kitty disse quando os dois estavam distantes das outras duas mulheres – Sofrer muito faz isso com as pessoas. Elas perdem a capacidade de enxergar beleza nessas coisas. Fiquei desse jeito por muitos anos depois do que aconteceu. Mas não é lindo ainda assim? Eu não sei porquê, mas é.

– Talvez tenha razão, Kitty.

– Então gosta de todo esse barulho e cores?

– Não, continuo não gostando. Mas faz vocês felizes, ainda que eu não entenda a razão.

A ruiva sorriu e continuou sua observação do céu. Quando os fogos já quase acabavam, Kitty e senhora Hudson foram de fininho para o andar de baixo, deixando o casal sozinho. Os dois se abraçavam enquanto fitavam as luzes restantes. Um grande fogo explodiu com luzes douradas e prateadas se desfazendo em vários raios luminosos, que pareciam lágrimas brilhantes caindo do céu.

– Obrigada por ficar aqui. Sei que não gosta.

– Não é isso. Apenas não vejo sentido. Mas se faz você feliz, é isso que importa, Joanie.

Ela riu baixinho e abraçou mais forte, absorvendo o calor dele para se aquecer na noite gelada.

– Eu trouxe isso quando fui lá embaixo guardar Clyde.

Sherlock tirou a boina cinza que Joan mais gostava dos grandes bolsos de seu casaco e a colocou jeitosamente na cabeça da chinesa, arrumando os belos cabelos negros em seguida. Joan sorriu e ficou na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um selinho.

– É ano novo. Quero mais que isso, Watsonia.

Ela riu.

– Interesseiro – brincou antes de lhe dar um lindo sorriso – Amo você – sussurrou.

– Também te amo, meu anjo.

E o tempo outra vez não existia mais, já estavam presos um ao outro num beijo cheio de carinho. Sherlock a segurava longe do chão. A oriental sorriu no beijo ao sentir seus pés deixarem o solo. Enlaçou o detetive pelo pescoço e levou uma mão para trás de sua cabeça na intenção de puxá-lo para mais perto e aprofundar o beijo. Ele aceitou imediatamente e entreabriu os lábios para intensificar o contato. Com o passar dos minutos, os dois se acalmavam e o beijo ardente tornou-se calmo e suave, durando vários minutos entre algumas pausas para respirar, onde pouco a pouco Sherlock devolveu Joan ao chão. Separaram-se após uma eternidade e o inglês beijou docemente a testa da mulher asiática. Não importava quantas vezes a beijasse, seu coração acelerava como se fosse a primeira. Mais longos segundos correram em que os olhos azuis apenas mergulharam nos olhos puxados enquanto estavam abraçados e mais uma conversa silenciosa de sentimentos e sensações se seguiu com aquele olhar.

– Sherlock... Uma estrela cadente! – Ela sorriu ao apontar o ponto brilhante que caía do céu – Não acredita, não é?

– Talvez... Minha mãe sempre me contava histórias sobre estrelas cadentes. Histórias felizes – ele sorriu ao lembrar – O que desejou?

– Sabe que não se pode dizer – ela riu – Mas talvez eu tenha desejado o mesmo que você... Feliz ano novo, Sherlock.

– Feliz ano novo, Joanie.

Trocaram um sorriso e um olhar cheio de amor enquanto as últimas luzes coloridas caíam como estrelas cadentes sobre os telhados cheios de neve de Nova Iorque.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado e quem quiser conferir a conversa entre os dois no dia de Natal e ver o que aconteceu no telhado, leia a one-shot anterior a essa, "Come Home for Christmas to Me". Ambas as ones tem como nome frases de duas canções do CD Natal Todo Dia. Feliz Ano Novo, muita paz e MUITO JoanLock pra todos nós em 2016!! =D


End file.
